A conventional electrical device is the Schottky diode, which is formed by a junction between silicon and metal. In prior art integrated circuit fabrication, the Schottky diode structure was fabricated into an epitaxial "tub" that was formed in the conventional epitaxial layer of an integrated circuit wafer. There was inevitably a capacitance associated with the walls of the tub which tended to slow down the operation of the diode, and also parasitic leakages from the isolation diodes. Further, the fabrication of the tub required additional processing steps and the necessary tolerances meant that the total area required for the diode was greater because of the tub. Since the tub was several microns thick, the diode had a rather high forward resistance because of the long path through which current had to flow.